battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tank Killer
| mindmg = 40 | maxdmg = 60 | numattacks = 6 | hp = 130 | bravery = 20 | defense = 45 | offense = 20 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 1 | ammo = 6 | reload = 8 | crit = 5% vs. Vehicle | notes = }} Description The Tank Killer 'is statistically a stronger, more accurate version of a Gun Truck. Its Recoilless Rifle weapon can dish out over 240 damage to another vehicle, artillery, fortification, or emplacement, making this the second most damage-dealing vehicle in the entire game--at least, assuming all six shots hit the enemy and score some critical hits (big exception for the Ancient Sentinel, where it only dishes out 90 damage!) Even though it shows a 6 ammo capacity, its basic attack consumes all six ammo, so at low levels it is effectively a one-shot attack with a lengthy cooldown. The damage potential means it can be a devastating addition to your army - it can kill anything weaker than a medium tank in one hit, assuming all shots hit. At level 2, the Partial Volley attack is available for research at the cost of 8 nanopods. It fires three shots instead of six, doing half its potential damage, but this attack also consumes half the ammo. This gives the Tank Killer the option to divide its already devastating damage across two targets before triggering its lengthy cooldown. At level 4, a third attack, Blast Everything, can be researched for the hefty cost of 25 nanopods. Similar to Barrage, all six ammo are used but the damage is spread across 3 spaces, rather than 1. This attack is considered overpriced at the time at which you will most likely be able to obtain it, and therfore generally not advised to research. However, for any players with any extra nanopods, this attack may be something you would want to get; it's damage output is the same, although divided among 3 units at once and they must be next to each other. Before researching any new attack options, the player needs to take into account that the Tank Killer only ever has 1 ability slot, even at Rank 6. Attacks Recoilless Rifle= | mindmg = 40 | maxdmg = 60 | numattacks = 6 | baseoffense = 20 | cooldown = 1 | ammoused = 6 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | crit = 5% vs. Vehicles | armorpiercing = 75 }} | mindmg = 40 | maxdmg = 60 | numattacks = 3 | baseoffense = 24 | cooldown = 1 | ammoused = 3 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | crit = 5% vs. Vehicles | armorpiercing = 75 | cost = , }} | mindmg = 40 | maxdmg = 60 | numattacks = 6 | baseoffense = 20 | cooldown = 1 | ammoused = 6 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | crit = 5% vs. Vehicles | armorpiercing = 75 | cost = , | notes = This weapon will hit the three squares in front of it with Barrage. }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 17 |uv2 = 20 |uv3 = 22 |uv4 = 25 |uv5 = 27 |uv6 = 30 |spreward1 = 56 |goldreward1 = 280 |spreward2 = 68 |goldreward2 = 340 |spreward3 = 76 |goldreward3 = 380 |spreward4 = 84 |goldreward4 = 320 |spreward5 = 92 |goldreward5 = 460 |spreward6 = 104 |goldreward6 = 520 }} Cost Updates ''2.2 * Unit Value increased: '''Rank 1: 14→17, Rank 2: 17→20, Rank 3: 19→22, Rank 4: 21→25, Rank 5: 23→27 1.3 * Main attack, Barrage, changed from single shot to (x6) smaller shots - lessens chance to miss outright, and each shot can land a critical hit. * Weapon upgrade options, Blast Everything and Partial Volley, added. 1.2 * Healing cost reduced: 12,750 Gold and 1,425 Steel to 7,650 Gold and 855 Steel. Trivia *It appears that on the attack range picture of its unit card, the gray areas appear white. *Seems to be inspired by this real life anti-tank vehicle: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M50_Ontos